Pitch Black Heart
by StarMecha
Summary: What if Jack had joined Pitch? How will the Guardians react? Read to find out! Not Yaoi. Image does not belong to me.
1. Villain

**Hello readers! :D So this is a 'What if' Fanfic. Pitch may also seem a little OC in places but remember, no one is really all evil, right? This is my second Fanfic, like ever, so I apologize for the bad writing skills. But anyway, enjoy!**

Jack sat on the cliff side, watching as the snowflakes raged down onto the frozen wasteland below him. His eyes were filled with sadness, he let a tear escape from his eye and drip down his face, before it froze halfway along it's journey.

Why did they think he betrayed them? Sure, he had been in Pitch Black's Lair... But it was that voice calling out to him that made him do it, and it was out of curiosity that he followed. Now, he was all alone again...  
All because of his stupid memories!

He suddenly stood up, and took a few cautious steps back, then with an almighty push he sent the memory box hurdling into the sea beneath him. Good riddance, Jack thought angrily.

He suddenly felt bone like fingers wrap around his shoulder. Jack stood up quickly, grabbing his staff and facing whoever interrupted him with a defensive stance. To his surprise he saw Pitch, and Jack narrowed his eyes.  
But what was even more surprising is that Pitch didn't attack, he just stood there, with a smirk on his face. "What do you want...?!" Jack almost shouted.

"Why Jack, I saw what happened between you and your little Guardian friends. It's a shame really. But you know, you don't belong with them..." Jack didn't lower his defenses, even though Pitch seemed to just want to talk. "Me and you are alike in more ways than you think... Join me, and WE will be believed in... You won't have to be alone again... After all, what goes better together than Dark and Cold? Join me, Jack."

It was true, Jack couldn't bear the thought of being alone for any longer, and they were alike. And Jack wanted to get back at them, for thinking he had betrayed them. He was willing to do ANYTHING to be believed in.

"I finally get a chance to be believed in..." Jack muttered to himself, before smirking. "Alright, you have a deal."

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Jack..." Pitch said as they entered his Base. Jack looked around as they entered, he'd been there before but didn't actually get a good view of what the place looked like.

It was dark, obviously, and the ceiling seemed to stretch endlessly upwards. All of Tooth's helpers were in cages, and chirped nervously when they saw Pitch enter. There was a globe in the middle of the room, just like in North's workshop, but smaller and darker.

"Ooh, fancy." Whistled Jack as he looked around. "In my opinion though, it needs some... Frost." Pitch smirked, he was willing to do whatever it took to get the boy on his side, and it wouldn't hurt if he showed emotion once in a while... Or let Jack have his way. "Sure, do mind the floors though." His sinister voice echoed off of the sides of the walls as he spoke. Jack smiled and ran around, sprinkling his icicles all over the walls.

His plan was finally working, with a member of the Guardians' team dead and another one now on his side, he would wipe them out easily, with the help of Jack of course...

Jack suddenly turned and ran to one of the Nightmares, patting it gently. "You know, they aren't actually as bad as I thought. They're pretty awesome."

"See, Jack. Darkness and fear are two things that should be embraced..." Jack hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah... I guess you are right. Can I ride one of them?" Pitch sighed, almost face-palming, then agreed. Jack climbed up onto the Nightmare, and almost cheered from excitement, he had never ridden a horse before, well, not in this life.

"So..." Jack said, turning to Pitch. "Where do we begin?"


	2. Betrayal

**Wow! :D Thank you for all of the kind reviews! Also I'm sorry about the incredibly short chapters, they will get longer, I promise! Anyways, I'm in a good mood now. :) So enjoy!**

Jack flew across the now snowy desert, causing blizzards wherever he flew. That had been the first task Pitch had set him, to just make blizzards.

He did just that.

Pitch hadn't let him ride a Nightmare, to Jack's dismay. But they were really cool, Jack had to admit. Maybe to get back at Pitch for not letting him ride one he would make one out of Ice, or snow.

He deeply hoped that The Guardians would not notice these spontaneous blizzards erupting across the globe, a fight with just him against the other three was literally an invitation to death. Jack shook his head, trying to think about something else as he continued on his journey.

* * *

North sat in his workshop, chiseling out a toy train with as much precision as possible with his large hands. But accidentally cracked his model in half when he heard a loud crash outside, he stood up angrily and walked over to the door, but saw nothing until he looked down.

Right at his feet was a Yeti and an Elf, sprawled across the floor. It looked like the Yeti had been in a rush and had tripped over the Elf, which was never a good sign. "Yeti, what is wrong?" North said in his Russian accent.

"Yflargh!" The Yeti replied in an almost scared voice. Their odd way of speaking was hard to understand, but North was the only one of the  
Guardians that could understand them. He worked with them, after all.

"What? Blizzards?" North said, and as a response the Yeti just nodded his head. North stepped over the Yeti and hurried to the  
'Main Room,' where he called the Guardians in for a meeting.

Once they had all arrived North spoke. "There have been blizzards appearing all over the globe. I am not one to judge, but I think it may be Jack causing this."

As soon as north said that, Tooth put a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened "No... Jack wouldn't do something like this."

Bunnymund just looked as grumpy as ever "I knew this'd happen. It was kinda obvious that Frostbite was gonna go bad." North's expression was grim, he spoke once again. "We will need to confront him." He turned around to the large globe. "More and more lights are going out."

It was as he said, as a few lights were sizzling out as they spoke. North took out a snow globe, then threw it onto the ground. With a magnificent display of lights, a large portal appeared, showing a snowy village, a lot of it almost literally buried.

And with little more than a nod, they stepped through the portal.

* * *

Jack was now leaping through the trees, unlike before. But then he suddenly stopped when he saw the Guardians.  
He literally froze, not moving even an inch.

Then suddenly North turned up to him, looking straight at him. "Jack!" His loud voice boomed, which made Jack visibly flinch. He hopped down from the tree he was perched on, and landed with a light thud.

"...Why?" Tooth asked, quietly, half expecting this to all be a misunderstanding. Jack couldn't look into her eyes.

_Stay confident, Jack._ He thought to himself. _Act confident, keep them talking._

He smirked, "Why? Isn't it a bit obvious? I'm working with Pitch now. And there is nothing you can do to stop him."

Bunny took out his boomerangs. "I've never liked ya, mate. I knew this'd happen. So I guess there ain't any other  
way to settle this."

Jack decided it was time to leave before things got messy. "Yeah well, you may think that. But I have more important things to attend to." He suddenly slammed his Staff into the ground and an immense wave of snow came hurdling down from above. Jack had perfected controlling the weather now thanks to Pitch, so it was easy for him to escape from sticky situations.

The silhouette of his figure disappeared into the distance, things were going to get a lot more complicated from now on...


	3. Hope

**Yay! Another chapter! Someone wanted something to happen in the story, and I just couldn't say no, but I added my own touch to it ;P**  
** Thank you reviewer for that amazing idea! Enjoy!**

Jack ran, and didn't look back. As long as there was a chance that they followed him, he wouldn't stop. He kept a blizzard raging on around him, there was a better chance of him escaping if he did.

Jack ran out into a clearing, and spotted a bed. He moved the decaying wood, and underneath was a hole. He hopped down  
the pit, and landed with no noise whatsoever.

Icicles spread across the dark and winding tunnels, long feather like patterns. Water dripped down onto the dirt path, making loud splashing noises as they fell into large puddles.

As he entered the underground base he saw Pitch, stood over the globe, smiling. "More and more lights are appearing..."  
Jack walked over to the globe, he smiled, and leant on his staff. "That's good, right?"

"VERY good, Jack. Both of us are being believed in... That's the opposite for the Guardians..." Jack's half smile disappeared when the Guardians were brought up.

"Well... Speaking of Guardians, they noticed what I was doing, and they came after me..." Pitch turned to Jack, his golden eyes shimmering with darkness. "Oh, did they now? Things are going to get a lot more interesting..."

Jack nodded, then turned on his heels. "I just need to... Go do something..." He walked off, Pitch still watching him suspiciously. "Don't worry. I'm just going to the Nightmares." And with that, he disappeared into the dark and winding corridors of the base.

Once he got to where the Nightmares were kept, a large grin appeared on his face. He walked up to one, and then he lifted his staff.

He tapped the Nightmares nose with the end of it, and ice seemed to flutter into it's patterns, as if becoming one with the darkness. It's very form began to change as the silver flowed into it, it's snout shortened to become a muzzle, it's hooves grew outwards to become clawed paws and it's tail became bushier.

"Awesome..." Jack stood back to admire his artwork, what was once a dark Nightmare, had now become a magnificent Ice Wolf. "That'll teach Pitch for not letting me ride one."

Jack whistled, the Wolf's ears perked up and it's head turned to Jack. "I wonder how Pitch will feel about my new pet?" He twirled to face the other direction, and hurriedly walked back to Pitch.

The Wolf's paws tapped against the hard, cold ground as he followed his new Master.

* * *

North walked back and fourth throughout his workshop, trying to figure out what they had done wrong as Tooth  
fluttered behind him quietly, Bunny was trailing even further behind the two.

"If we had just believed in him... This might have not happened..." Tooth said. "Do not be sad, Tooth. We will get Jack back on our side, yes?" North added, as cheerfully as possible.

"So ya' mean we ave to fight Frostbite? I'm all in." Bunny yawned. "Bunny is right. It may not be easy with Pitch and black as team." Tooth's eyes lightened, as she smiled and buzzed around them like a real hummingbird. "We will really get Jack back?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

Bunny and North nodded, causing Tooth to squeak in delight.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Pitch asked, causing the Ice Wolf to hide his muzzle in his paws.

"I added a personal touch to one of your Nightmares." Jack replied, causing Pitch to raise one of his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't ask so many questions, it's confusing." Jack simply stated. "Buuuuuuuut, what I meant by that is because I kinda... wanted an awesome pet, like your Nightmares!"

Pitch sighed, and nodded. "Fine, if it will make you stronger in battle I don't mind." Jack whooped and petted the Ice wolf, which made his tail wag quickly.

"Now, on more important matters..." Pitch interrupted, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for Jack to turn back to him.  
When he finally did he continued talking.

"The Guardians will probably do anything to get you back on their side. Especially that annoying Pixie." Jack's expression visibly darkened when he mentioned Tooth. "You will be ready to fight them when the time comes, ok?"

Jack nodded, the wolf was now sat next to Jack, watching Pitch, as if he could understand. "Alright. Good." Pitch smiled, his spiky yellow teeth appearing through his lips.

"Get ready, Jack." He turned to the globe, watching as the bright lights disappeared into the darkness. "We strike tonight."


End file.
